The extent of endocrine involvement (parathyroid, pancreatic islets, pituitary in 3 Milwaukee kindreds with known MEA-I syndrome is under evaluation. This study aims to assess whether inheritance of MEA-I syndrome trait means that affected individuals will ultimately have abnormalities in all three of the endocrine systems (i.e. all-or-none phenomenon).